


Hello old Friend

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray meet again in the afterlife.





	Hello old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hello Old Friend

# Hello Old Friend

by JD "Nick" Duncan 

Ben walked up to the bench and sat down and waited, the shuttle was due soon he knew, but it was always a little bit late on the weekends, more people seemed to come here on the weekends, then any other day of the week, he took off his stetson and gazed at it, then he looked up into the clear blue sky, it had been years since he had seen Ray, He had been saddened to hear about the shooting, But when he had heard that Ray was coming he felt a little better, a grumbling at his feet took him away from his thoughts. 

"No Dief, Ray will not be bringing any Jelly dough-nuts, you know food is'nt allowed on the shuttle" 

He looked down at his uniform, it had been a long time since he had put it on, and had been surprised that it still fitted like a glove, he had put it on so Ray would know him straight away, he wondered if he had changed much. 

Other people started to arrive in the waiting bay, all grumbling a little at the lateness of the shuttle, all seemed a little anxious, of seeing loved ones again. 

Finally it arrived, people started to walk from it, some looking a little shocked until they saw a familiar face, others just seemed pleased to be there, Ben stood up and watched them walk off, finally he saw him,a lump formed in his throat, and he and Dief looked at each other, then he called out. 

"Ray over here" 

He waved his hand and Ray saw him, and made his way over, his face was full of shock, but releif was there too . 

"Benny am i glad to see you, hey what a ride, that shuttle really moves" 

"Did you have many stops Ray?" 

"Oh yeah a few" he looked around him "so this is it huh?" 

"yes Ray this is it" 

The two men looked at each other for a moment, then Dief broke the silence with a growl 

"Dief, glad to see you too" 

He slipped a jelly doug-nut out of his jacket and gave it to the wolf 

"Shhh dont tell any one ok" the wolf growled gratefully and ate the present quickly, not daring to look at Ben 

"well come along Ray, everyone is waiting to see you" 

"Everyone Ben?" 

"Yes Ray, oh and Ray, Victoria is there, so please be nice" 

"Victoria!!! how the hell did she sling that?" 

"She does truly love me, and here that kind of love counts for more than anything else she's done" 

"Benny you always where a sap" 

Benny smiled at him 

" I'm glad you havent changed either, by the way Irene and Louis, are looking forward to seeing you too" 

"There here as well? I thought maybe Irene but Louis?" 

"yes Ray their all here," they walked along together toward a large golden gate encrusted with pearls 

"So thats why they call it the pearly gates," 

"So Ray what do you think of Heaven so far?" 

"so far so good Ben" 

the end, finito 

By JD "Nick" Duncan 

jd@global.net.au 


End file.
